Communication technology has rapidly developed in a wired communication field and a wireless communication field. In particular, a use amount of a wireless communication service including the Internet and the like has increased dramatically, and users desire to use a communication service at any time and anywhere. Also, since a size of a mobile device has been miniaturized appropriately for being portable, and a performance of the mobile device has been improved, the wireless communication service has been widely provided.
In a wireless network technology field, research concerning how to perform a handover when the mobile terminal moves is actively under way. Accordingly, a technology related to Proxy Mobile Internet Protocol version 6 (PMIP6) has recently drawn special attention.
The PMIP6-related technology is a technology of supporting mobility of the mobile terminal regardless of whether a mobility support function apparatus is installed. Specifically, even when the mobile terminal moves in PMIP6, and a physical link generated between the mobile terminal and an anchor is changed, it appears as though one link is continuously maintained between the mobile terminal and the anchor. A plurality of Access Routers (ARs) directly accessed by the mobile terminal exists in a PMIP6 domain, and provides the same prefix for the mobile terminal. Accordingly, when the mobile terminal moves among the plurality of ARs, the mobile terminal appears to continuously exist in the same link.
Also, when the mobile terminal moves among the plurality of ARs, a horizontal handover is generated. A delay time generated in this instance may significantly affect a communication performance of the mobile terminal. In particular, since a time required for acquiring prefix information of the mobile terminal and a time of performing an authentication are relatively long, a scheme reducing the times is required to be researched.
Accordingly, a method of performing a handover and a network system which can reduce a delay time caused by a handover generated when a mobile terminal moves are required.